


Sorry all the time

by FairySick (orphan_account)



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Daniel Lim, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Daniel needs a hug, Emotional Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Supportive Jay, Top Stephen Ng, Victim Blaming, degradation kink, stephen is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: The rest of Stephen's rant died on his lips as he saw...Dan.He was crying.Again.And Stephen laughed.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is written completely by me

Dan's hands were trembling, Stephen would be home any second now, and by the look of that last text...he was pissed. Being alone with his thoughts was bad enough...but with an angry Stephen there? He always confirmed his worst fears...they always confirmed his worst fears. Stephen had created a situation where Dan couldn't leave him. With all the non stop hate from his fans, his friends who cut ties, and the people Stephen didn't allow him to speak to...Stephen was Daniel's only emotional support.

_Emotional support_

What a joke...and yet.

Dan still relied on him for any sort of validation or happiness.

He missed the times when Stephen was his ideal lover. When he treated Dan like a princess. When he was sweet , loving, caring. He still didn't know what happened to that man. What caused his boyfriend to turn into a manipulative _monster_.

_Oh._

Daniel was crying again.

That would only make things worse for him when Stephen got home. He could practically hear the jeering words.

_Cry baby._

_Weak._

_Worthless._

Siffing, Daniel stood up and headed to the bathroom. Hopefully he could make it look like he wasn't just sobbing pathetically by the time Stephen came home.

_Spoiler alert._

He didn't.

Dan heard the front door bang open and his blood ran cold.

_Not again._

_He wasn't ready._

Daniel splashed his face and rubbed it dry like his life depended on it. He could hear..his footsteps pounding up the stairs. It was no use. Dan was to scared.

_And the tears started to fall again._

The bathroom door slamed open.

"So you tried to leave me, huh ?"

Dan flinched.

"After i put up with your shit everyday, you try to fucking leave me!" Stephen growled walking toward the green haired man.

"Hey! Look at me when i'm talking to you, you _slut._ "

Stephen roughly grabbed Daniel's arm, whipping the shorter male around to face him.

The rest of Stephen's rant died on his lips as he saw...Dan.

He was crying.

 _Again_.

_And Stephen laughed._

"What fucking crybaby." Stephen wheezed clutching at his sides.

"Just look just at you! When do you ever stop crying? Your so fucking weak!"

Stephen's laughter flooded Dan's ears, and he could feel his whole body shake with each negative comment hurled at him.

Daniel let out a choked sob.

_Stephen was right. He really was a crybaby._

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Shut up!"

Dan flinched again.

Stephen grabbed the green-haired male's face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks.

"Keep crying babygirl, no one does it like you~"

That did it for Daniel, it always did.

He broke down, his sobs becoming audible. Dan needed something to lean on. Someone to lean on.

So despite everything that just happened, he found himself clutching onto Stephen's shirt.

Stephen smirked, allowing himself to show just the slightest bit of affection, by stroking the smaller male's hair.

But his voice was harsh. "Ew, stop that."

Dan let go of the taller male's shirt, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Sorry."

_Sorry._

Daniel was always apologizing for shit he didn't do. Stephen always made him feel like it was his fault.

His fault for existing.

_His fault._

Every word, every negative comment, every friend that left him. It was his fault.

_And Daniel believed it._

"Ugh, now you've got my shirt all wet." Stephen rolled his eyes. "Stop crying, will you? It's starting to get on my nerves."

Dan tried.

_But he couldn't._

The tears subsided slightly.

_But they kept falling._

And Stephen didn't like that.

"I can't!" Daniel's whole body was shaking now, fear coursed through his veins.

_"What."_

Dan couldn't stop crying, he was so scared. Stephen slammed his hands on either side of the smaller male. Caging him in.

_Dan was trapped._

"Im sorry, i just can't!"

_Smack_

The time slowed to a crawl.

Daniel reached up to touch is face. Had Stephen really? Slowly he looked up to meet the purple haired male's eyes.

Stephen was _crying?_

Stephen's hands were clamped over his mouth, eyes wide. He looked scared. He looked worried. He looked _sorry_.

"Oh my god! Baby i'm so sorry!" Stephen reached out to touch Dan's face.

Daniel flinched away.

_"You slapped me."_

In the four years of their relationship, and the three years of abuse, Stephen had never.

Ever.

Physically hurt Dan.

"I know, i'm sorry. I didn't mean too!"

_It was always like that._

Stephen would go too far, and when Dan broke down...He would apologize. Say he was just stressed out from work. Say he didnt mean too. Say he loved Dan.

He would go back to being the man Daniel fell in love with.

But only for a moment.

Just long enough to reel Daniel back in.

_Then he would treat Daniel like shit._

Dan had no idea what was coming next, if Stephen could hurt him...He could only imagine what the next few days would be like. He needed to get out of there.

_He needed to get away from him._

Daniel slowly backed up.

Then he bolted.

He knew Stephen was following him and it only spurred him to go faster. He ran into the bedroom. Their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Dan leaned against the door, slowly sliding down so he sat with his back to the door.

There was a soft tap at the door.

"Baby could you let me in? Please?

Dan didn't answer.

Stephen sighed, and Daniel could hear his footsteps recide into the hallway.

_They always did._

Whenever Stephen would go too far, Dan would lock himself in their room. Stephen would ask Daniel to let him in...and he usually did.

_But when he didn't..._

Stephen's anger would get worse, the longer Dan kept him out.

Dan slowly steadied his breathing, he knew what he could do. One person Stephen had always overlooked. The one number not blocked in Daniel's phone.

He never called because that person probably hated him. He was always too scared to ask for help.

But not any more.

_Daniel was tired of being weak._

~

Jay's phone was ringing.

Who could it be at this hour?

He slowly made his way to his bed, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was calling.

Daniel.

They haven't spoken in maybe a year. Or two. It been quite a while.

_So why was he calling?_

Jay answered the phone. "Dan?"

All he heard were muffled sobs.

"Wait are you crying? What happened!"

"I can't...J-jay please!" Daniel was definitely crying.

"What happened! Are you okay?"

"Just come get me..." There was a long pause.

Too long.

Jay couldn't even hear Dan breathing.

Then... "I'm at Stephen's house, don’t drive up to the front. Come to the back...where his bedroom is."

The call suddenly ended.

Jay was worried. What the hell happened to Dan?

The bedroom....

Did...did Stephen take advantage of Dan?

Jay frowned he wouldn't do that... _right?_

But something felt off. A sense of urgency washed over him, and Jay was out the door.

~

Daniel was safe.

Jay's touch was comforting, not hostile.

He allowed Dan to clutch onto his shirt, to cry his eyes out in his shoulder.

Jay listened to Daniel's story and he believed him.

His words weren't full of lies.

Daniel was in Jay's arms.

_Daniel was safe._


	2. And into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend help me with the smut because I’m not good at writing that. So if your see the Wirting style Keep changing that’s why-

Calling.

He was calling.

Stephen was calling Daniel.

As soon as Dan saw the caller ID he froze, panic gripping him. Jay wasn't home, and Daniel had no idea if Stephen knew his location or not. So he stood there...shaking in the middle of the hallway, scared for his fucking life.

It rang again...

And then...

 _Silence_.

Daniel let out a shaky breath, it was over. He could finally breathe.

...Or so he thought.

"Dan? Baby?"

Shit.

He had answered the call out of habit.

Dan slowly brought the phone to his ear. ".....Y-Yes?"

Stephen let out a sigh of relief on the other line. "Oh thank god. Where are you? I was so worried-"

 _"Were you?"_ Daniel snapped back.

"Woah, woah. What's got you so pissy princess?"

"What's got me so _pissy_?!" Daniel hissed. He wanted to scream, to yell at Stephen, for his "boyfriend" to feel the slightest bit of fear and pain Dan constantly felt, but....

He didn't.

As angry as Daniel was, he had already "spoken out of line" and he was terrified.

"Look, just tell me tell me where you are, so I can come get you. We can talk about it in the car." Stephen sighed again, seemingly exasperated.

"I don't-"

"I'm really sorry you know." Stephen's voice dropped almost to a whisper.

Stephen apologizing?

He did it so, so, so many times before. All of them fake.

But-

He sounded so _worried_ , so _concerned_.

Stephen had been calling Daniel for the past several days, (to all of which Jay had grabbed the phone and hung up immediately.), maybe....

_Maybe he really was sorry._

Every part of Daniel screamed for him to say no, to hang up, to block Stephen's number....

"Are you?" This time it wasn't a sassy comeback. This time Daniel's voice broke.

Because....

After all that Stephen did...

_Dan still loved him._

And that fact scared him.

"Of course! I felt sooo bad after I hit you...I promise I'll change, I'll be a better boyfriend. Just please...give me another chance."

Another chance-

Not a second one.

Daniel had run out of those a long time ago.

But apparently,He was stocked full of "another chances".

It was a bad,

no,

_terrible idea._

But-

"Okay.."

~

They agreed to meet at a nearby gas station. Daniel didn't want Stephen to know he was staying with Jay. As Dan made his way out he sent said boy a text.

💕Jay💕

Dan: I'm going to go meet him-

I'm sorry.

~

Stephen heard a tap on the passenger's window and he grinned.

His babygirl was back.

Stephen unlocked the door, and Dan sat down tentatively. Stephen smiled out Daniel, taking a moment to drink the green haired-male in.

Dan' s green hair was messy, his lips were quivering ever so slightly, and his arms were wrapped around his body (which was shaking). He looked absolutely terrified.

_And fuck was that hot._

Stephen loved everything about Daniel, his laugh, his smile, his eyes...

_But._

Everything was so much cuter when he broke. Stephen loved the way the smaller tensed up as he approached, the fear in his eyes when Stephen loomed over him, and especially the sight of tears rolling down Dan's pretty little face.

"I'm sure you don't wanna just sit here, let's head back to my place~"

Daniel flinched and Stephen had to repress a grin. Instead he put up a facade, gently soothing Dan. And as they rode, Stephen acted concerned, he acted soft.

It wasn't like Stephen didn't care about Daniel. He did. Stephen loved Dan so much.

That's why he was doing this.

_To keep his love with him, forever._

~

They pulled up outside Stephen's house, who got out first, and made his way to the passenger's side. Dan smiled watching as Stephen opened the door for him like a gentleman, and took the hand that was offered to him. They walked hand in hand, to Stephen's front door.

This was everything Daniel ever wanted, he finally got his Prince Charming back, and it...it was almost too good to be true...

_And it was._

As soon as they got through the door, Stephen's grip became crushing. And The purple haired-male practically dragged Dan to his bedroom.

"Stephen what are you-?"

Said male didn't respond, his grip only tightened as they arrived at his bedroom door. Stephen pushed the door open, locking it behind them.

Daniel's blood ran cold, realization hitting him, as he started to tear up.

Stephen roughly shoved him on the bed. "Relax," His words were kind but his voice was harsh. "I just want to make it up to you." He told Dan. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the kind and sweet smile Daniel had always adored, it was in fact the very opposite of that, and that smile scared him.

Daniel tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Stephen slipped his hoodie off, before climbing on top of the smaller male, effectively trapping Dan with his body.

Daniel felt his whole body freeze up, and he watched helplessly as Stephen lifted his arms, pulling Dan's shirt off. Daniel felt like crying, but Stephen would make fun of him again, so he held his tears and continued to watch as Stephen undressed them both. He wasn't ready yet, it's been way too long since they've last done this kind of thing, and the thought scared Daniel.

Stephen dragged his nails down Dan's thighs, leaving long red marks. Daniel winced in response, tearing up silently. Stephen smirked, digging his nails into the flesh just above Daniel's hips. Daniel bit his bottom lip, trying to hide the groan threatening to come out from his throat.

"See, I know you're enjoying this~" Stephen cooed.

"I-I'm not!" Daniel protested. "P-Please. Let me go." Daniel begged. "I thought we were gonna talk, not have sex.”

Stephen only chuckled. "You're so gullible, Danny," He leaned down, and bit Daniel's neck. "Did you actually think I cared?"

That did for the green haired male, the tears finally slipping down his cheeks. Tears rolled down as Stephen watched the greenette tear up under him, knowing so well that he was under control of Daniel made him all the more dominant, aggressive and narcissistic. He knew the weak green-haired male would do absolutely nothing to stop the much stronger purple mohawk-haired male. All he did was cry, cry, cry like a little baby who wants his parents.

"There we go!" Stephen pulled back to admire Daniel's tear-stained face, before lifting Daniel's leg to rest on his shoulder. "I've always loved watching you cry," He was fully aware that he didn't prep the green-haired male, but Stephen just wanted to see how Dan's face would look scrunched up in pain. "It's such a turn on." He purred.

Stephen lined up with the submissive male's entrance. He smirked in a rather sinister way as he started searching for a reaction as soon as he pushed his length inside of his tight opening.

Daniel let out a pained cry, weakly shoving Stephen's chest. But it did nothing to Stephen, he didn't even give a slight flinch, he just carried on.

Dan let out a quiet whimper. "Stephen please stop, you're hurting me."

"What was that?" Stephen's voice deadly serious, as paused. "You want me to go faster?"

Daniel's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly.

"Too bad," The purple-haired male pulled out briefly, before roughly slamming back into the bottom's ass. "Because I want to."

Dan let out a choked sob, mixed with a...moan?

Was he starting to enjoy this? No he couldn't-

He didn't want to. But his body had another idea, and Daniel let out a soft moan.

Stephen smirked. "I told you, you like it, don't you?" Stephen teased him, but Dan kept denying for both himself and for Stephen to stop it, but Stephen was ignorant on that second part alone. Besides, he doesn't care what happens to him anymore, he said it himself.

"I-I still don't like it! It still hurts, Stephen!" Daniel tried to insist, but Stephen was still on his own side that he definitely liked that.

"It's not nice to lie, babygirl." Stephen picked up the pace, roughly fucking the green-haired male into the mattress. Daniel let out a high-pitched moan, apparently Stephen found his prostate, and quickly covered his mouth. Trying to muffle the new sounds he was making. Unfortunately, Stephen eventually found out about it, sighing in disappointment as he grabbed both of Daniel's hands (much to his dismay), and he restrained his hands away from his mouth.

"Babygirl, you don't need to hide your cute little moans anymore," He bent down, kissing Daniel softly, the first real sign of affection he'd shown all day. Daniel whimpered quietly and pleaded to be let go, but he didn't get the freedom he wanted since the beginning of the abuse, Stephen continued fucking him in the same pace as before, and there was no hand to use to cover up his sounds now. So, in short, he was pretty much screwed.

Daniel could feel him getting close to an unwanted orgasm, his now unhindered moans grew louder with each of Stephen's thrusts, and he could feel his eyes roll up slightly. By the looks of it Stephen was getting close as well, his thrusts became sloppy, and he let little groans of pleasure.

Stephen's grip on Daniel's leg tightened, and Dan just knew it would leave a bruise later. Daniel then lets out a groan as his body shook and he finally reached his unwanted orgasm. But the horrific ordeal wasn't over just yet, oh dear no. Stephen didn't stop thrusting into him, yet his actions were still as sloppy as before, he won't stop until he comes, and seconds later, he does cum, spilling his semen inside of Daniel and soon pulled out. But Daniel didn't sign up to get fucked and get filled up like some whore. He wanted to talk with Stephen properly, but he just did what he did best. Manipulating him and tricking him into 'enjoying' the intercourse and filling him up.

And he hated it.

Now that it was over, Daniel broke down. He curled up into a ball and sobbed. Stephen just left him there, shaking and crying on the bed. Daniel hated how he didn't fight back, he hated how his body responded, he hated how gullible he was. He should've never agreed to meet up.

_He missed Jay._


	3. He cares

_ Now that it was over, Daniel broke down. He curled up into a ball and sobbed. Stephen just left him there, shaking and crying on the bed. Daniel hated how he didn't fight back, he hated how his body responded, he hated how gullible he was. He should've never agreed to meet up.  _

_ He missed Jay. _

Jay would've never done this to him.

Dan had no idea where his phone even was, and knowing Stephen, all hopes of contacting the blonde, were dead.

Once Daniel calmed down, he wiped his tears away, picked up his clothes and wore them again. They were kinda ripped, but it didn't matter, he just didn't want to wear Stephen's clothes....

_Not after..._

He felt tears start to well up in his eyes again.

Daniel went back to sniffing on the bed, the memories of what just happened dancing around his head. Dan hugged his knees to his chest, wincing as he felt the sharp pain in his ass. Just as he was about to go on a cry-athon again, he heard a knock on the window. He glanced over, and gasped.

_Maybe he didn't have to call Jay._

The blonde was sitting in the tree next to Stephen's window and was tapping on the glass.

Dan quickly made this way to the window, and tried to yank it open.

But it wouldn't budge.

Stephen must have nailed it shut when Daniel left...

_When he escaped._

Jay opened his eyes, glancing from Daniel's defeated face to the window steal. He backed up from the window, pausing to give Dan a comforting smile, before heading back down the tree. Daniel couldn't help but press his tear stained face against the glass, watching the blonde disappear around the side of the house.

~

Stephen heard his front door swing open. He tensed up at first, he wasn't expecting anyone after all, but he relaxed thinking it was probably just Gavin. He sunk back onto to the couch, his dumbass brother was quite forgetful and probably left something here yesterday. Still, Stephen turned his head to see who entered the living room.

_It wasn't Gavin._

Jay glared down at him.

Yes _glared._

The blonde's Heterochromatic eyes where opened, which he only did if he was _really pissed._

Stephen quirked his eyebrow. 

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Stephen chuckled, he actually hadn't seen Jay in quite awhile, but he would always come visit if he needed to to vent about something. But something about this seemed of. 

Jay wasn't saying anything, his hands that were clenched into fists shaking, and he looked like he wanted to beat the shit out off _Stephen._

Not some rando that had given Jay a hard time.

_Him._

"What did you do to him?"

Him?

_Oh._

Stephen tensed up, Jay couldn't possibly know...

_Could he?_

"What are you talking about?" Stephen nervously laughed.

"Cut the shit, Stephen. What did you do to him?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific in your demands, Jay. I know at lot of 'hims' ."

Stephen wasn't going to back down, even though Jay probably knew everything, _he wasn't going to back down._

Jay stalked towards the couch, breathing heavily. "I'm going to say this once." He stopped in front of Stephen. "What the the fuck did you do to Daniel." 

"Oh, that little bitch?" Stephen smirked, he was by all means in danger, but he really couldn't give two shits. "Let's just say I had my fun. He enjoyed it too, despite his crying and begging, he came _like a little slut_. It was _adorable_ how much he denied it." 

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Jay's face paled, his expression going from pissed to disgusted. 

"Aww, cmon. We both know you want to do it too. I bet you want to ram your dick right into his tight ass. That's the only reason you put with him right?" Stephen leaned forward, silently challenging Jay with his eyes. " _Just so you can fuck him senseless_." 

Stephen saw the fist coming. Jay, being one of the only people who had a chance of beating him in fight, could easily knock him out with one hit. Stephen could've easily blocked the punch. 

_But he didn't._

Because Stephen was sure.

_Daniel belonged to him._

It was only a matter of time before the greenette Came crawling back to him. Jay could try all he wanted. 

So Stephen smirked, laughing as he lost consciousness. 

~

When Daniel heard the door creak open, his heart dropped. He couldn't possibly do it again, even if Stephen wanted more...

_ Stephen didn't stop thrusting into him, yet his actions were still as sloppy as before, he won't stop until he comes, and seconds later, he does cum, spilling his semen inside of Daniel.  
_

_He couldn't do it again._

Daniel let out a broken sob, clutching his body tighter. "P-please, Stephen I-I cant-"

"It's okay, thats not what I'm here for." Jay soft voice made its way into Daniel's ears.

Daniel looked up, tears swimming in his eyes, trying to confirm that Jay was was really there.

_And he was._

Jay walked over, not to close, but not far enough to be distant.

_He was testing the waters._

Dan appreciated that. 

He didn't know if he could take being close anyone, and the thought of touch...

_Only brought up bad memories._

Not just of what had happened today, but...

_ Stephen slammed his hands on either side of the smaller male. Caging him in.  
_

The past three years...

"...Dan?" 

Daniel was brought back to the present, now aware of two things. One, he was sobbing hysterically, and two...

He was shaking uncontrollably.

And Jay was just standing there, awkwardly holding his arms open, but not making any moves towards the bed. 

_He wouldn't touch Daniel without his permission._

Daniel forced himself up, barely noticing the throbbing pain in his ass, he wanted to...

_As much the thought of hands on him..._

Jay was different.

_Daniel needed comfort._

He quickly bolted forward, burrowing his face into Jay's shirt. Dan felt Jay slowly lifted his arms ups, pausing slightly, before he hugged Daniel close. Dan flinched, but was great full for the embrace. He let him self go, clutching at Jay's back, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. 

And when Jay's arms pulled him closer...

 _He didn't feel trapped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might mess around and do a part 4 where there’s a time skip-


End file.
